The Howling
by Vengence-Angel2010
Summary: CrimsonReality's Harry James Greyback challenge. Scheming Dark Lords, Oblivious Light Lords, Lots of Werewolves, and maybe a vampire or two. It's never who you expect to be saving the child.  previously called Legions of Lords
1. Chapter 1

**Azrael Vek Chaosblood'****s Harry James Greyback challenge (with minor changes to prologue). Will be slash in later chapters FG/RL among others. You have been warned.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form or fashion. I do not own the prologue of this story. I do own the plot concepts from Chapter 1 onwards though. Thank you.<strong>

**Prologue**

September 18th 1985.

Living at Number 4 Privet Drive for a while, or Privet Drive at all, you would find it was a perfectly normal neighbourhood— Nothing _strange _or _unusual_. On the very rare day where something odd happened, you'd find yourself on the soonest flight to Alaska.

However, these very rare days of unusual happenings, were not that rare for a certain resident of Privet Drive. Namely Harry James Potter, and at the age of five, he couldn't get on a plane to Alaska, much to his 'family's' disdain. So, the next best option was kicking him outside for the night.

So that's precisely what they did. But just in case, so no neighbour would realize they were anyway connected with someone who would do something _unusual_, they would take Harry to the Park. This of course, much to the Dursley's convenience backed on to a forest.

So walking a while into the forest, Mr. Dursley, who had now tired himself out, dropped Harry into a huge puddle of mud, and told Harry sternly, "You're to stay here all night, and then come home in time so my breakfast is ready and waiting. Got it Boy?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered.

With that Mr. Dursley waddled off to his expensive car, and went back to his perfectly normal family— _thank you very much, _— and enjoyed a nice _normal_ night.

And somewhere in the distance of Mr. Dursley's nice and normal night, a scared little boy sat in the middle of a dark forest, as the full moon rose, and a howl rang through the shadowy trees.

After a while, the little boy who was in this dark forest fell into an uneasy sleep, dreams of flashes of green had always plagued his dreams. And this night was no exception.

Fenrir Greyback dusted off his robes, it was unlucky he hadn't made it to his targets house in time. He really had wanted to turn that Drill Company Mans son into a werewolf after the man- Dursley, he believed his name was- had pointed a shotgun at his mate-to-be. Sighing, he was about to apparate when his heightened senses picked up the scent of a little boy.

Curiosity overwhelming him, he walked for a bit when he saw him. Curled up into a little ball for warmth, this little boy looked frail and ill. The child must have heard him, because his eyes snapped open, green met amber, and filled with curiosity the little boy asked "Who are you?"

"Fenrir Greyback." Fenrir replied truthfully.

"Oh." The little boy answered. Moving his hand through his hair, the little boy's bangs moved into all different directions.

And then Fenrir Greyback realized that the boy in front of him was much more than an average kid. He was Harry James Potter, The boy-who-lived. An unintentionally sinister grin spread across the werewolf's face.

**Chapter 1**

Harry wondered why the strange man was smiling at him. Aside from the occasional small quirk of the lips from Aunt Petunia, little Harry never got smiled at. Smiles were always for good, normal boys, like Dudley. Freaks don't get smiles, Uncle Vernon had always said.

"Why're you out here pup?" Fenrir asked, still grinning as he plotted away inside his head.

"Uncle Vernon told me to. And I'm not a puppy, I'm a boy." Harry crossed his little arms over his chest in a rare show of defiance. The man smirked.

"Look like a pup to me. Certainly small enough." The Were grumbled. "You need to eat more."

"Oh no!" Harry panicked at the mention of food. "Uncle Vernon wanted me home to make breakfast! Which way do I go to get back to the park? If I run I can just make it."

Fenrir blinked repeatedly, as the pieces fell into place.

"This 'Uncle Vernon' of yours, wouldn't happen to be Vernon Dursley, would it?" He asked, crouching down in front of the boy who was still looking hopelessly in every direction.

"Yep." The child replied, focussing back on the man, "But I'm not a Dursley. I'm a Potter." Fenrir's unintentionally sinister smile came back.

Not only was he going to win over his mate-to-be by bringing the man his pup, sticking his metaphorical finger up at the ministry and Dumbledore, but he'd also get back at Dursley by taking away his 'house slave'. Not to mention the fact that when the boy told dear Remus all about his life, the wolf would pretty much go on a rampage with the other 'mothers' of the pack. Fenrir may be an alpha, but even he knew that a were in defence of its pup was a danger best avoided.

"Hey Pup, I got a better idea." The silver haired male proposed, "Why don't you come with me, where you don't have to cook for fat old men, or sleep outside in muddy puddles, hmm?"

"I... I won't have to cook?" The child asked amazed. Fenrir nodded.

"Can I have real bed too?" Excitement starting to show in those green eyes, "And not get locked in the cupboard, even though I won't cook?" Fenrir nodded again, trying his hardest to continue smiling at the child, and not scare him away. Locking a pup in a cupboard, how disgraceful.

Feeling his weariness from the previous full moon catching up to him, the large man tugged the still excitedly chattering five year old into a firm grip, stood and apparated back to the pack lands.

**Please review and tell me whether it is worth contuing or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry smiled happily (without showing his teeth of course), up at his Nona. He knew that she wasn't really his grandmother, but Fenrir had decided that Harry would be his pup, so that made the Alpha's mother Harry's very own Nona.

The pack elder smiled back indulgently, and surreptitiously passed the child a ripe blackberry from the preparation table she was working at. Not even the Alpha would have scolded her for feeding the child between meals, the poor thing was tiny. The whole pack was rather horrified when they found out what had been done to the child before Fenrir had picked him up. Pups were sacred to the pack, whether they be born of the pack, or changed, and not one could understand how another being could do such things to one of its own young.

Since her son had changed the boy, as he loudly stated that he wanted to be a wolf too, just like his new Daddy, he had begun to finally put on weight. Lycanthropy was probably the boy's saving grace; without the virus, the ministry or that headmaster would have tracked the child down and returned him.  
>Now Harry was free of those useless humans. Harry climbed up into the lap of his Nona, and did his best to help with the food prep, occasionally popping blackberries into his mouth when the five year old thought no one was looking.<p>

Remus wandered tiredly back into the pack lands. He couldn't believe he'd managed to stay away for so long, but trying to prove the innocence of Sirius while attempting to prise out the information of Harry's whereabouts from Dumbledore was a very time consuming process. The tawny haired man was severely disheartened, having not made any headway in either of his endeavours. He kind of hoped that Fenrir, his Alpha, would be his usual self, always mooning over Remus and trying to win his favour as he really needed the ego boost right now to not feel like such a failure.

Useless platitudes were all he'd got out of the old man- empty assurances of help with freeing Sirius; claims that young Harry was safe and happy with Lily's contemptible relatives; and now, even worse, assurances that there was nothing he could do to help find the boy, now that he'd been noticed missing. How a five year old child could be both safe and happy in a house that completely failed to report him missing for nearly two months, just boggled Remus' mind.

* * *

><p>It was an unusual falling sensation; followed by a harsh 'thump' that woke the large black dog from its slumber. This was then followed by an embarrassed sounding "Oops". Opening large grey eyes, the dog looked around itself seeing not the derelict cold cell it had become used to, but a derelict, yet pleasantly warm hallway. The dog turned its large, shaggy head to the left and the right, finally rolling right over to look behind itself. The figure it saw standing nearby (from whom the 'oops' originated), caused the dog to give an excited yelp, and leap up off the floor straight at the figure. The man in the hallway was bowled over, not by a shaggy black dog, but by a shaggy black haired man.<p>

"Reggie!" The previously dog exclaimed, sitting on the other man's chest. "I thought you were in hiding? And why are we here?"

"Get off me Sirius." Regulus Black sighed, though there was affection in his hooded eyes. "As for being in hiding, I still am. I was just trying to get into the house, without having to risk exposing myself by walking up to the front door." A wild sounding cackle came from somewhere down the stairs, "And I seem to have somehow brought all the other Black's with me."

"Good job Reggie." Sirius patted his brother on the back briefly, before heading down the nearest staircase, "I need to find myself a wand."  
>The younger Black brother barely restrained himself from face-palming at his older sibling's antics, and having to once again deal with them.<p>

Entering the second floor drawing room, Regulus had to stop, out of sheer incredulity: watching, rather interested but silently was his father's portrait on the wall; the three cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were in a three-way hug, crying and gossiping; twelve year old Nymphadora was changing her hair and skin colours to the amusement of little six year old Draco; and Sirius was getting hexed six ways to Sunday, by oddly enough, Severus Snape.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" The young man blurted out.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for it taking me so long to update. My muse ran away and it's taken me a while to find it again. I shall endeavour to put forth more effort, yes?<br>-Vengence**


End file.
